1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp and a light emitting module of a vehicle headlamp.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in order to meet demands for energy saving and higher reliability, there has been increased a use of a semiconductor light emitting element such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode). Further, in JP-A-2005-108555, a vehicle headlamp using the LED to form a low-beam light distribution pattern is proposed. In this type of vehicle headlamp, since an image projected on a light emitting surface by the light emitting element is used as a portion of the low-beam light distribution pattern, it is possible to provide a low-beam light source with a simple structure.
Most parts of lights emitted from the light emitting surface are directly projected on a projection lens and are radiated forwardly of a lamp. However, within a lamp chamber of the vehicle headlamp, there is also present a slight amount of internal diffusing/reflection light which is produced due to the light emitted from the light emitting surface and is reflected by various parts in the lamp chamber to thereby radiate an inside of the lamp chamber. Thus, in the vehicle headlamp (such as JP-A-2005-108555) where a portion of the low-beam light distribution pattern is formed by using a shape of the light emitting surface without using a shade, if there exist any composing parts of the headlamp in a periphery of the light emitting surface, there is a possibility that the internal diffusing/reflection light is reflected on such composing parts to be projected upwardly of the cutoff line of the low-beam light distribution pattern. When the lights are projected upwardly of the cutoff line, there is a fear that glare can be given to a driver of a vehicle running ahead and pedestrians walking ahead.